


I'm No Good Without You

by Lucia_Theodora



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Break Up, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Oh My God, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Song Lyrics, Sort of Spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: two stories I wanted to make because I have nothing else to do...in one of these chapters I'll make like a lyric chapter maybe, not sure...





	1. Feels Right

Matt hissed in pain as Danny finished taking the bullet out of his shoulder. Danny sighed, cleaning up the blood on his hands with a towel.

 

“You’ve been beaten up pretty badly, are you okay?” Matt chuckled softly “I’m still breathing, right?” Danny nodded and smiled but slowly it turned into a frown

 

“Why didn’t you ask for help? I was close by to…You could have just asked me for help…” Matt sat there silent, Danny sighed once again and sat next to him “You can’t do everything yourself, you are still human after all” Matt looked at down at his hands, even though he couldn’t see them (or anything for that matter) “I just got careless, I would have been fine…”

 

Danny scoffed “Like hell you’d be, you would have been dead if it wasn’t for me!” Matt licked his lips and smirked dryly “Yeah, well I’m sure I would be still breathing Danny, even without you” Danny looked at him in disbelief “Are you serious? You would have bled to death, or worse! Someone could have found you, and know who you are by now!” Danny furrowed his eyebrows “I-I’m sorry, for yelling. I’m just worried, and you acting like it doesn’t matter if you’re hurt, doesn’t make it any better”

 

“And why does it matter to you?” Matt asked, his voice low almost as a whisper, but loud enough to be heard. “Because, you are my friend, and I’ve lost more of my friends than you ever could imagine…” Danny’s breath wavered as he remembered all his loved ones that died, all the ones he saw die right in front of him, and all the ones he couldn’t protect…

 

“And I don’t want to burry another friend into the ground. I don’t want to see anyone I love to get hurt ever again…” Matt narrowed his eyes, he forgot he wasn’t the only one with problems…

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Danny smiled softly “It’s fine…Just…Ask for help next time, you have friends now, you’re not in this alone…” Matt nodded

 

“I know…”

 

+

 

 

 

Danny woke up panting and sweating like crazy, it was the same dream…

 

The dream he’s had for months now…

 

The vivid memory played through his head over, and over again, like it was a never-ending cycle. He sighed as he sat up, rubbing his face tiredly, he hasn’t been getting much sleep because of his nightmares, he got up from the couch he fell asleep on, turned off the TV he left on and made his way to his refrigerator, grabbing himself a bottle of beer. The first time he tasted beer, was when he was nine. His father let him have a sip and almost immediately he made a disgusted face, swearing to his dad that when he grows up he would never drink such a thing again.

 

He opened the beer bottle, drinking a decent amount before sighing heavily once he swallowed it. Suddenly, Danny’s phone rang, he tapped the ‘Answer’ button and brought his phone up to his ear “Hey, everything okay?” Danny could almost hear Jessica’s eye roll 

 

“Oh, yes Danny. Everything is JUST fine! It’s not like I’m having a shitty day or anything!” The sarcasm was obvious in her voice with a hint of annoyance in it, Danny smirked “Okay, okay. What’s going on this time?” he asked as he took another sip of his beer before closing his fridge. Jessica sighed tiredly over the phone “Me and Luke found something in Hell’s kitchen, we think it leads to the Hand” Danny raised an eyebrow “It seems to me there’s much more then something leading to the Hand” Danny could hear another voice in the background but couldn’t make out who’s voice it belonged to “Just, get over here and figure it out yourself. We have Matt with us, I guess that’s some sort of hint” Jessica hung up before Danny could even say anything. Danny put his phone back into his pocket and left his penthouse

 

When he got there, he saw Jessica and Luke talking about something around a body he couldn’t make out, and Matt in the background pacing around. Danny walked towards the group wondering what was wrong until he saw who the Dead body was

 

It was stick…

 

“What happened?” Danny asked as he got close to the two, Jessica rolled her eyes “What do you think happened rich boy” Danny sighed “I know what happened, I just mean who-“

 

“Elektra…”

 

Danny turned and saw that Matt stopped pacing around “Elektra? Why would she want-” Luke put a hand on Danny’s shoulder “Let’s not ask to much questions Danny, we called you here to watch him. Since you two have been close from the beginning and all” Luke said shrugging. Danny raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice so Matt couldn’t hear them

 

Even though he knew that it was impossible, he still did it anyway

 

“But, I don’t know how to deal with this! I’ve never seen him like this before…” Luke gave him a knowing look “Really? Says the guy who lost his parents when he was what, twelve?” Danny sighed “I was ten, but still! This is Matt we’re talking about, I don’t want to screw anything up”

 

“Well he does have a point. He is after all a thundering dumb ass”

 

“Jessica! You’re not helping”

 

“What? It’s true”

 

Luke shook his head “Ignore her, just talk to him. Stay with him until he gets better. You know him better than anyone else and we don’t think he’s in the right shape to investigate or fight with us, plus you need to lie low a bit, the hand is getting more dangerous as we speak, who knows what they can do…” Danny nodded “Okay, but I’m only doing this for Matt, and for the sake of the city” Danny didn’t really like to be away from the action, he didn’t train for years just to be set aside, but Luke did have a point…

 

Luke nodded “Good enough, we’ll keep you posted”

 

After they left Danny took Matt back to his apartment, sitting him down and pouring him a glass of water “I’m sorry for…You know…” Danny said, offering Matt some water

 

“It’s fine, and no thanks…”

 

Danny nodded and set the drink aside “Do you want to talk about it?” When Matt didn’t say anything, Danny sighed

 

“He was like a father to me”

 

Danny looked at Matt with sympathetic eyes “Sure, he might have not been the best father figure but…He was the only family I had left…The closest thing to a family” Matt chuckled softly “And I killed him…” Danny narrowed his eyes “Matt, it wasn’t-“

 

“It was! I led Elektra there, I wanted to talk things out. But then, Stick came, he must have been following me or something, knew what I was going to do. And she-she” Matt choked out a sob as tears started to fall from his eyes.

 

“Hey,” Danny sat next to Matt and comforted him, rubbing his back “Shh, it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault” Danny said as he brought Matts face close to his chest as he let him cry “I-I tried to stop her, but she-“ Danny shushed him again as he hugged him “It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault. It was the Hand, that wasn’t Elektra…It’s not your fault Mathew” Danny said with furrowed eyebrows “We’re going to find the Hand, and kill them. I promise. We’ll make them pay for all the pain they caused…” Danny said with true honesty, he never wanted to see his friends or other people suffer from the Hand ever again…

 

“And Matt...”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“Stick isn’t the only family you have…You have me, Luke, Jessica, Claire…We’re your family, or at least the closet thing you got for Family” Danny said smiling softly

 

“Though we probably need family counselling…” Matt couldn’t help but chuckled

 

 

+

 

 

A few minutes later, Matt had fell asleep sleep with his head on Danny’s chest. Danny sat there and listened to Matt’s soft breaths as he breathes in and out his chest rising and falling as Danny stroked Matts hair gently. He never saw Matt cry before, the very sight almost made him want to cry to. For some reason being around Matt made him feel weird, a feeling he hasn’t felt before in his life. Whenever Matt laughed or smiled it made him feel warm and funny inside, and every time he hears his voice it gives him shivers     

 

      

“I don’t understand how your heartbeat can be so calm all the time…” Matt said, making Danny leave his thoughts. Danny smiled “It happens when you meditate a lot” Matt chuckled softly and they both fell silent “Thanks for…You know, being here with me. Especially in a time like this” Danny nodded “That’s what friends do” Matt got up from Danny’s chest and sighed “Sorry I fell asleep on you” Danny waved it off “It’s nothing” Matt narrowed his eyes “Danny…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Have you been sleeping enough lately?” Danny chuckled “There’s no hiding from you, is there?” Matt smirked “But, to answer your question, no, no I haven’t. I’ve been having, nightmares, it’s nothing to worry about” Danny says, yawning exhaustedly afterward.

 

Matt nodded even though he knew something was off with Danny “Want a drink?” Danny chuckled “Shouldn’t I be asking that?” Matt smirked “Yeah, well this is my apartment and you’re my guest” Danny nodded “Fair enough” he said stretching as he sat up 

 

A few days later Luke called Danny in the afternoon “How are things going?” Danny sighed “Good, he’s still mourning, but he’s getting better” Luke sighed in relief “That’s good, me and Jess still aren’t finding anything yet, they didn’t leave s track behind, I’ll text you if anything pops up” Danny nodded “Okay, talk to you later” before Danny hung up Luke added “Oh, and…Stay safe.” Danny chuckled softly “Trust me Luke, Matt will be-“

 

“It’s not just for Matt’s sake Danny, it’s also for yours to.” Danny smiled softly “We’ll be fine Luke. I promise, if anything bad happens I’ll call you guys.” and he hung up. Danny sighed and looked at his missed texts and one text caught his eye. Danny smiled when he saw Joy’s name on his phone. He hasn’t seen her since the whole thing with her dad. He sent her a text before heading to Matt’s living room where Matt was “Hey, I’m just going out with a friend. Would you like to come?” Matt chuckled “Don’t think I have much of a choice” Danny smirked and nodded “Yeah, sorry. We’re going out for coffee, if that’s okay” Matt nodded

 

“Coffee sounds…Nice” Danny chuckled and got his car keys and they both left. When they got there Danny and Matt went into the Café and instantly Danny spotted Joy drinking coffee

 

“Joy!”

 

The blue-eyed woman spotted Danny and smiled “Danny!” Danny chuckled as him and Matt sat at her table “God, it’s been so long! How have you been?” Joy chuckled “Good, I should be asking you the same thing!” Danny grinned “Good, oh! Uh, this is Matt Murdock. He’s my friend” Joy nodded “Hi, I’m Joy Meachum” The two shook hands briefly “Hi” Matt greeted “I’ve heard Danny mentioned you a couple of times, he never stopped talking about you on the way here” Joy chuckled

 

“I’ll go get the coffee, anything you want?” Danny nodded “Is there tea? If there is, just choose whatever” Matt nodded and went ahead and ordered the coffee and tea leaving the two child hood friends to talk

 

“Do you really think you should let a blind guy order the drinks?” Joy said raising an eyebrow, Danny chuckled “He’ll be fine, trust me. He may be blind, but he’s amazing it’s almost unbelievable!” Joy chuckled softly

 

“So, how’s Ward?”

 

“He’s good, he said he wanted to come along but, we’ve been busy lately, you know with the whole company and all. I almost had to cancel a meeting” Danny gave a sympathetic frown “Sorry, if I had known you were busy-“ Joy smiled “No, no! It’s fine! I would have been more than willing to cancel a meeting just to see you, you are family to me! I would never miss seeing you!” Danny smiled “Thanks Joy”

 

A few minutes later Matt came with their coffee and tea “green tea for you, and a latte for me” Danny took a sip and hummed “Thanks” Matt nodded and sat down with them “So Matt, where do work at?”

 

“Oh, uh. I’m a lawyer, I’ve got my own office. It used to be called ‘Nelson and Murdock’ but now it’s just the ‘Murdock’ part” Joy nodded “Oh yeah, I’ve heard the name before from some of my friends. Though I just thought it was a bar or something” The three laughed “Yeah, I’d think that to if I didn’t know it” Matt said chuckling

 

The three of them talked for an hour or two before Joy had to go for a scheduled meeting. Joy smiled apologetically to the two “Sorry, have to go. It’s an urgent meeting, I tried to cancel but” Joy sighed “There is only little we can do, am I right?” Danny nodded “Take care Joy” Joy smiled and left the café

 

“So, have you two ever hooked up?” Danny laughed and hit Matt playingly who was smirking “No, never! We were like brother and sister! Besides I was a kid” Matt raised an eyebrow “Not even after you came back?” Danny chuckled and shook his head “No, I was into Coleen at the time” Matt nodded “Are you and Coleen still-“

 

“Nah, we broke up a month ago” Matt raised an eyebrow “Why? Did something happen between you two?” Danny fell silent before he responded

 

“It’s nothing, really”

 

+

 

 

 

Danny bolted up this time screaming alarming Matt “Danny, what happened?!” Matt said from his kitchen rushing to Danny’s side. Danny panted and shook his head “I-It’s nothing…J-Just a nightmare is all” Matt narrowed his eyes “That didn’t sound like it was nothing, you were screaming” Matt said his voice filled with concerned making Danny feel guilty “It’s nothing, really…I’m fine” Matt sighed and sat next to Danny “You’re not fine Danny, your heart is racing. You barely even got five hours of sleep” Danny chuckled dryly “I can manage with little sleep”

 

“It’s unhealthy, Danny”

 

“I’ll be fine-“

 

“No you won’t!”

 

Danny bit his lip “Just tell me what’s going on, Danny. Tell me what’s wrong, and don’t you tell me nothing’s wrong, I know when someone’s lying” Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair

 

“It all starts the same…” Danny looked down at his hands “Me, Jessica, and Luke are on a mission to save you from the hand, since they caught you. I don’t know how but…They caught you…” Danny chuckled softly as he looked up from his hands “I was reckless and unexpectedly I got hit, Luke and Jessica tried to save me as they dragged me away but they were too late” Danny’s heart started to slowly speed up as he went on “T-They took me in this, white room, it was also bright to. Once my eyes adjusted to the lights I saw you…Passed out and bloodied in front of me. We were both tied up to a chair, I tried to focus my chi but it didn’t work…I tried again and again, it still didn’t work…”

 

“Then, I saw madam Gao and the rest of the hand come in, Alexandra came close to me and said to answer some questions about Kun’Lun, the monks I knew…If I knew any secrets to the iron fist or something…And if I didn’t they would hurt you” Danny swallowed hard “Of course, I didn’t tell them anything, so I sat there and I watched as they tortured you, beat you up. I heard your screams, each scream tearing me apart” Danny sighed heavily as Matt listened “I tried to break free but, I-I couldn’t take it anymore, so I told them, named everyone by a list I had in my brain, didn’t miss a detail…After I did, I begged them to let you go, I said I would do anything just to let you be free. And then…” Danny’s breath shuddered as he replayed the memory of his dream “Then what?”

 

“T-They killed you…Th-They shot you in the head...” Danny’s voice started to crack as he felt tears stream down his face “I-I remembered I cried so hard, my lungs started to hurt…But not as much as it hurt inside…” Matt came closer and started to hug him “It’s okay Danny-“ Danny pulled away and looked into matts eyes even though he knew it was pointless “It’s not okay! Y-You don’t understand” Danny bit his lip as he tried to cry more then he already is

 

“I-god, I love you!”

 

Matt froze in place heart beating fast like it was going to pop out of his chest “And, when I see shit like that, every night. I think that it could happen! That you could be captured by the Hand and-and die because of me! Y-You don’t know how you make me feel…” Danny’s voice trembled

 

“God, w-when you smile or laugh” Danny chuckled softly “I-It makes my heart go crazy, so crazy I’m surprised you haven’t even noticed yet” Danny sniffled as he chuckled through his tears “Your voice, god your voice makes me go insane. And I can’t lose you. I-I can’t Matt, I can’t!” Danny sobbed as Matt brought him closer

 

“You won’t Danny, I promise you won’t” Matt said as he kissed Danny’s forehead and rubbed his back soothingly. When Danny calmed down, Matt brought out two beer bottles for him and Danny and they both drank it quietly

 

 

+

 

 

Matt moved to sit on Danny’s lap and started to kiss him roughly, Danny froze in shock but quickly recovered as put his hands on Matt’s waist while he wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck pulling him closer to where their chest were touching. Matt moaned as Danny started to attack his neck, sucking and licking on it making Matt crazy as he smelled both of their arousals making him groan. Matt ran his fingers through Danny’s curly and crazy hair as Danny continued to kiss his neck, Danny broke away from Matts neck to take off both of their shirts, tossing them god knows where and they continued kissing. Matt’s fingers explored Danny’s chest all the way down to his abs then smirking when he felt something poking him Matt pulled away trying to catch his breath “W-We should go to my room” Danny nodded and suddenly Matt was being picked up

 

Matt chuckled as he wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist and they started to kiss again. Danny made his way to Matt’s room carefully placing him onto his silk bed before breaking off to pull off Matt’s pants and smirking as he crawled on the bed up towards Matt, both chuckling as he did so and resumed kissing. Matt broke away, his hands going to Danny’s chest again, this time his hand was over his heart, feeling and hearing it beat “what do you feel?” Danny asked as he held Matt’s hand closer to his chest

 

“Your heart, it’s…slow, as if you were sleeping” Danny chuckled softly “I hope that’s not a bad thing” Matt smiled and shook his head “No, it’s…” Matt swiped his lower lip with his tongue thinking of a way to describe it to Danny

 

“Perfect…Probably almost to perfect” Matt said smirking Danny smiled and kissed Matt passionately as he undid his pants and pulled them off until he was just wearing his expensive boxers, his hands started to move, caressing every spot on Matt’s body making Matt moan at how gentle Danny’s hands were

 

Matt gasped when his clothed erection finally sprang free, Danny removed his boxers as well so they were both naked and started to tease Matt by stroking him slowly making Matt whine “Please, Danny, go faster please!” Danny smirked and kissed Matt’s cheek “Slow first Matty…” Matt groaned in frustration, trying to move his hips but Danny held them down “Patience Matt, it’ll be worth it” soon Danny’s pace grew faster, making Matt moan even more “D-Danny, please!” Danny took his hand off Matt and reached towards the nightstand next to them where he ‘accidentally’ found his lube when he was looking for his phone. He took the cap off and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, Danny spread Matt’s legs more as he started to add a finger in him

 

Matt bit his lip. To be honest he hasn’t been with a man before. Danny was the first guy he ever liked, Matt started to get used to it later when he begged for more, when it got to the third Matt was already panting and begging like crazy. Danny pulled his fingers out and about to pour more lube onto his hand when he paused

 

“Do you want to use condom?” Matt shook his head “I want to feel you” Danny nodded and started to coat his cock with lube. He slowly entered Matt his dick half way in, trying not to move fast or do something that will hurt Matt, then he was all the way in, he groaned at the heat and tightness surrounding him making it even harder not to move Matt nodded when he was ready, Danny slowly pulled out half way until he went back in again making Matt moan inspiring Danny to go faster. Danny leaned down to capture Matt’s lips as they mad love. Once again Matt ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. Matt wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist as Danny thrusted in and out

 

One particular thrust hit Matt’s sweet spot making him throw his head back in pleasure as he moaned loudly. Danny made sure he hit it again and again, loving the sounds Matt made. Later on after they came and cleaned up the two laid there enjoying each other’s company. “You know you were my first, right?” Danny turned to him and raised an eyebrow “You mean, the first man you’ve been with?” Matt nodded Danny chuckled softly

 

“I wish I could say the same” Matt smirked “I’m surprised you already had a guy with you” Danny shrugged “It’s not surprising when you were raised around men your whole life” Matt nodded “Was he a friend?” Danny nodded “Yeah, we…Were a thing, we were together while we were back at the monastery, nothing intimate happened until later on in our lives, but we did like each other. When I left I didn’t tell him I was going to leave…Now he hates me for it. Which I can understand, I probably would have been mad to if it happened to me”

 

Matt rested his head on Danny’s chest where his heart was, he listened to every beat like it was a song, and feel his chest rising and falling with his hand. “Do you guys still talk?” Danny shook his head “He left when we killed Bakuto, he was kind of helping me and Coleen fight the Hand” Matt nodded “Sorry he left…” Danny sighed “It’s fine, besides” He kissed Matt’s forehead before kissing his lips “I have you” Matt chuckled softly as he gave Danny another kiss

 

+


	2. Cotton Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Coleen Wing, Danny was left unbalanced, causing him to drink aggressively. Luckily, super-daredevil-lawyer is here to help!

**_\- Waiting here for someone Only yesterday we were on the run-_ **

 

The feeling of the cold freezing wind along with the warm blood on his hands was unsettling. Knowing that you saw someone you love die was not helping either, he washed his blood-stained hands making sure it was all gone. But even though it was all gone, he could still feel it there. He got rolled up his sleeve and saw the cut on his arm he got from one of the hand ninjas, he cleaned his wound before bandaging it up. The memory still sticking to his head like glue. Colleen dead in his arms, bleeding out

 

If only he could have saved her…

 

If only he could have-

 

Danny punched his bathroom mirror, cutting his knuckles and fist. He leaned against the wall crying as he started to feel a hole in his chest, like there was something missing, something he will probably lose forever...

 

**\- You smile back at me and your face lit up the sun Now I'm waiting here for someone -**

Danny took the last sip of his glass as he grabbed his beer bottle to refill it but then noticing he finished it all, suddenly there was a knock at his door. He sighed as he got up, a bit wobblily but still managing to stand and head towards his door, opening it to only reveal Jessica

 

Ah, Jessica Jones. He hasn’t seen her in a while, probably because he’s been in isolation for the past several months. “Well don’t you look and smell like shit” She said with disgust written on her face, Danny rolled his eyes “What do you want” Jessica looked at him in disbelief

 

“gee, I don’t know, you tell me! You haven’t been answering our calls! We’re starting to get worried!” Danny chuckled softly “Yeah, well. As you can see I’m still breathing, so have a good day” he said closing the door only to be stopped by Jessica’s foot “Hey, we’re not done yet dipshit!” Danny sighed and opened the door again

 

“Look, I know you’ve been through some crappy times lately, we all have. But you need to get your shit together and actually do the fucking job that you were so called ‘destined’ to do. Things are starting to get harder without you” Danny knitted his eyebrows “Jessica, please. I just need some time-“

 

“How much time?” She said with a raised brow, Danny shrugged “I don’t know! I just…”

 

“I-I can’t…Not right now…” Jessica sighed “Danny-“

 

“Please! I just need a little more time…I’ll be back to normal…I promise” Jessica paused as she thought about before sighing and nodding “Okay fine, one week” Danny nodded “One week” and closed the door.

 

Jessica pulled out her phone and called dialed someone’s number in it

 

“Hey, it’s Jess. Clear your schedule for next week”

 

 

**– And oh, love, do you feel this rough? Why's it only you I'm thinking of –**  
  


 

 

Matt sighed as he took his glasses off and putting them on his kitchen counter as he undid his tie. It has become more stressful being a lawyer, he’s been having customers here and there. One more difficult than the other.  Sometimes he misses the ‘Nelson and Murdock’ gang, he remembered fun times he had with Foggy and Karen, all the times they went out drinking or every time they would just sit and wait for a customer and share stupid, immature jokes from time to time.

 

But sadly, nothing last forever…

 

He heard his phone ring in his pocket and answered it “Yeah?”

 

“Hey, have you seen Danny lately?” Matt poured himself a glass of water as he listened “Well, that’s kind of impossible since I’m blind, but have I heard from him? No, not in a couple of months, why?” He heard Luke sigh from the other line, he was guessing in disappointment “I’ve called him like a hundred times but he wouldn’t answer his phone, even Jessica tried” Matt raised an eyebrow “Do you know why?” He heard Luke pause for a moment before answering

 

“Wait, so you don’t know?”

 

“No? Why, what’s up?”

 

“Coleen died on a mission a couple of months back”

 

Matt froze “What?” Luke sighed “Yeah, we’re guessing he’s still grieving. But we’re still concerned about him…” Matt drank his glass of water then answering, “Have you guys checked on him?”

 

“Jessica is right now, told her to call you if he says anything” Matt raised an eyebrow “Why?”

 

“Well, I thought that with someone who has experienced these kinds of things himself, could help him the most. That is…If he actually wants help” Matt sighed “Alright, I’ll try to help him” Luke nodded “Okay, thanks” And Luke hung up

 

 

**– My shadow's dancing Without you for the first time –**

 

When Matt entered Danny’s penthouse he smelled different varieties of alcohol in the room around him, but smelled it the most on Danny who was in front of him. “Hey Matt. What’s up?” Matt refocused his senses on Danny and smiled “Nothing, just making myself at home” He said before he walked past Danny and went around his apartment Danny raised an eyebrow “What?” Matt turned towards Danny’s direction “I heard what happened to Colleen, and from the smell of it you haven’t taken her death too lightly” Danny narrowed his eyes and walked past him, taking his half empty bottle of bourbon with him as he passed Matt “Did Jessica send you here or something?” He questioned as he sat down on his couch.

 

Matt once again turned towards him “Yeah, she called me right when she left your door” Danny chuckled dryly “Tell her on your way out that she’s an ass” Danny said bitterly before taking a drink out of his whisky. Matt sighed “Danny, we’re just trying to help”   

 

“I don’t need your charity Matt. I’m fine” Matt scoffed “You are far off from fine Danny, you have cuts on your knuckles, and clearly you have been drinking too much” Danny swore under his breath, he forgot how well Matt’s senses were. Matt sighed “Look, I know what you’ve been through, I’ve gone where you are heading, I know what it’s like to lose someone you love, I know what it’s like to lose all sense of humanity and shutdown. I’ve been through it all. I know how you felt when you lost your parents, your family. I know how it feels to see someone you love die in your hands.” Matt claps his hand on Danny’s shoulder, with full concern in his eyes

 

“I will help you, if you let me….”

 

Danny paused before letting out a long breath he didn’t know he kept in before nodding “Okay….” Matt smiled and patted Danny’s shoulder “Good! Frist off-“ Matt took away Danny’s bottle of bourbon and threw it in the trash

 

“-no more drinking”

 

**– My heart is hoping You'll walk right in tonight –**

 

Danny tossed and turned in his bed, but couldn’t seem to sleep. He sighed as he sat up from his bed, pressing his fingertips to his temple as he felt s massive headache hit him, he groaned as he made his way outside of his room, going down stairs to his kitchen and opening one of his cabinets and took some pain killers and poured himself a glass of water to swallow it down with. After he swallowed he made his way to his living room to get his phone he hasn’t used for a while.

 

He sat down and grabbed his phone that was next to him, unlocking It before freezing still

 

It was a picture of him and Coleen,

 

 

**(Flash Back)**

 

 

they went to go eat out at some cheap Chinese restaurant. He remembered them talking like normal people for once, instead of just talking about the hand or crime like they always do that seemed like it was becoming a daily basis.

They shared some dumb and corny jokes from here and there as they ate. Later on that night, they both walked home, it was the beginning of august. They told some more jokes and just talked like what any couple would do, they were walking down the side walk, holding hands until Colleen stopped. Danny turned to Colleen with a raised eyebrow

 

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked, Colleen smiled and took out her phone “I just noticed that we don’t have pictures of each other together!” Danny chuckled as Coleen turned on her camera on her phone, Danny wrapped his arms around Colleen’s mid-section, with their cheeks side by side as Coleen stretched her arm out to get the two of them together. After they took the picture Colleen looked at it and chuckled

 

“What?” Danny said smiling as he looked over her shoulder at the picture. Colleen giggled and shook her head “Nothing, you just look cute” Danny blushed a faint pink and tried to play it off by scoffing “I do NOT look cute!” Colleen laughed “Yes you do!” Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile still on his face.

 

**( End Of Flash Back)**

 

Danny jumped when he heard a door close from upstairs. He looked up from his phone and saw Matt come down the stairs, with a slight hint of tiredness on his face “Sorry, did I wake you?” Matt shook his head “No, I just couldn’t sleep”

 

Matt sighed as he sat next to Danny “I guess I’m not the only one” Danny chuckled softly and hummed in agreement “to be honest I haven’t been in this pent house for like over a year. I always stayed at Coleen’s apartment. Now it just-“

 

“Feels weird?” Matt finished, Danny nodded “Yeah, something like that…” Danny stretched his arms and legs until he heard a satisfying pop then sighing “So, what’s your reason?” Matt chuckled “It’s stupid” Danny smiled “I doubt that, the only thing that’s stupid is me” Danny said jokingly, Matt shrugged “Yeah, well.  You aren’t a ‘Thing’ you’re-“ Matt paused as he thought of an answer

 

“-Danny Rand…” ‘amazing’ was an unsaid word that was left in Matt’s head, but even still, Danny smiled softly “Thanks…I guess?” The two chuckled at their awkwardness and both fell silent until Matt finally answered Danny’s question

 

“Your bed sheets are made of cotton…”

 

Danny turned to Matt with a raised eyebrow “What?” Matt smiled as he explained “Cotton feels like sand paper against my skin, that’s why I have silk sheets and blankets at my place” Danny hummed “Makes sense, I could go buy you some new sheets and blankets if you want. I have silk pillow cases, I just don’t have silk sheets or blankets” Mat chuckled “It’s fine, It’s nothing to worry about” but still, Danny couldn’t take no for an answer

 

“It’s fine, besides, you’re taking care of me I mine as well take care of you” Matt shook his head and chuckled softly

 

“Whatever you say”

 

 

**– tell me there are things that you regret 'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet –**

          

When Danny came home from getting bed sheets and blankets, he smelled bacon, pancakes, and eggs. He put the stuff down and entered his kitchen and smiled as he saw Matt placed the bacon and eggs on the plate. “You didn’t have to make breakfast” Matt smiled and turned to him “Yeah, well. I was hungry” Danny chuckled and helped set the table, when he was done the two sat there in peace enjoying their meals. Danny hummed “These are really good! I wish I could have these more often!” Matt chuckled softly “You could if you want, you just need to go shopping for ingredients…And cereal” Danny laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

 

“Sorry, I meant to go get groceries the other day, but as you could tell. I wasn’t really…In a great shape” Matt chuckled “You could say that again” Now that Matt thought about it, he has changed a lot since he got here. He was once, drunk and tiered looking, and now he’s back to his happy ball of energy (Or…Chi, which ever you want to call it…)

 

Which much reminded him of a dog wagging its tail…

 

After breakfast Danny washed the dishes whilst Matt sat down in the living room and relaxed. Danny dried his hands and headed over where he dropped the stuff. He put them in his washer to clean them and went to go sit next to Matt “Thanks for the breakfast! It was really good! Oh, and I got you red bed sheets and  a red blanket, well blankest because I got you two; but anyway…” Danny left it off with that, again letting them sit in silence

 

“Danny?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Shoot”

 

Matt exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding until now, “Have you…Have you, I don’t know…Been with a guy? You know, before Coleen” Danny shook his head “No, why?” Matt shrugged “Just curious”

 

Later that night, they had pizza and talked endlessly, as the night grew, they just watched stupid shows on TV (Or, more like Danny watched while Matt just listened) Matt suddenly felt Danny’s head lean on his shoulder, he looked at Danny’s sleeping face, and watched as his chest rise and fall. He turned off the TV and went back to watching Danny again. He looked down at his soft lips, and saw how some bits glistened in the dim light from his saliva.

 

Why the hell did it look so cute?!

 

Matt slowly got up, and carried Danny in his arms upstairs, (Which, by the way, was REALLY fucking hard!) careful not to wake him. Once he got to Danny’s room, he placed him down gently on his bed, and right when he was about to walk away, Danny grabbed his wrist, making Matt turn to him

 

“Stay….?” Danny said with tiered pleading eyes that Matt couldn’t see but somehow feel against his useless, non-working eyes. Matt paused then nodded and laid next to Danny who (After a few seconds) fell back to sleep, leaving Matt staying up all night     

 

 

 

**– It's all I'm asking Is it too much to ask? –**

 

 

Danny’s eyes slowly opened and realized he was back in his room. He sat up slowly, squinting his eyes a bit from the sun hitting his face. He turned over and saw Matt sleeping next to him, he froze immediately as he started to vaguely remember what happened last night. He remembers Matt laying him in bed, then him grabbing his wrist and ask if he could stay with him

 

That must be embarrassing…

 

Danny groaned and got up about to leave when He heard Matt call for him

 

“Danny?”

 

Danny turned and saw Matt starting to sit up “Oh, sorry…Did I wake you?” Matt nodded “Sort of” Danny smiled apologetically “Sorry, I’ll be quieter next time” He said as he walked towards him, and sat down back on his bed. Matt rolled his eyes “I doubt that, and it’s fine. I’m used to it.” Danny nodded “Uh…Sorry about last night, didn’t mean to sleep on you” Matt waved it off “It’s nothing, besides; you needed sleep” Danny smiled gratefully at Matt then remembered breakfast

 

“Oh, that’s right. What would you like for breakfast?” Matt hummed “Waffles and eggs maybe?” He said with a raised eyebrow, Danny grinned “Waffles and eggs it is!”

 

When the waffles and eggs were done, they ate. They were talking non-stop, joking around and sharing old memories to one another. After that the two decided to go for a walk to the groceries store for Danny’s refrigerator that was practically almost empty.

 

“Did you ever think of getting a service dog or something?” Matt chuckled softly, “I don’t really need one since I have-“

 

“-Super senses, I know, I know” He finished, which sounded like a spoken eyeroll. “But still, you wouldn’t have to use any of your senses, or focus too hard all the time. You should just relax from all that, and let the dog do its thing. It’ll be Matt the lawyer and his service dog in the day, and Daredevil and blood hound at night! Or, devil dog, either way they both sound cool!” Matt shook his head and couldn’t help but laugh “I’m fine Danny, I don’t need a service dog. Besides, you have to train service dogs, which also depends on the dog breed.” Matt said “Then what kind of dog breed would you get?” Matt groaned and punched Danny in the arm playfully “I’m not getting a service dog Danny!” Danny chuckled “I know, but if you DID, what breed would you want?” Matt sighed and gave in.

 

Matt hummed as he thought “Well, they say Labs are smarter then other dogs, so maybe a lab or a golden retriever?” Danny scoffed making Matt raise an eyebrow, smirking “What?” Danny shook his head “Those are the typical dogs most blind people use! How about a great Dane or something?” It was Matt’s turn to scoff this time “A great Dane? Do you know how tall those dogs are?” Matt said, Danny rolled his eyes “Okay fine, a Pitbull” Matt chuckled as they entered the groceries store, Danny got a cart outside and brought it with them as they went around the aisles.

 

They were looking for some milk in the cold section of the store, as Matt searched for the milk Danny heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear. He turned around, wondering who it was, his eyes widen when he saw Coleen standing in the middle of the aisle, with no expression on her face. His heart was beating out of his chest like it was about to explode

 

This wasn’t the first time he’s seen her. He’s been seeing her everywhere, in every corner of the street and in every corner of his house. It’s like she’s haunting him…

 

He tried looking away, but failed, that’s what he would do every time he would see her, he would just ignore her until he couldn’t see her anymore. The world around him was soundless, people around him he paid no attention to and they were all blurred out. He couldn’t hear anything but his own racing heart.

 

“Colleen”

 

He said in nothing but a mere whisper, Danny blinked his eyes a couple of times, to see if she was real, but not even the fourth time she was gone. He stood there, frozen. Unable to believe what he just saw

 

“Danny!” Danny flinched a little as the real world came to life, and he could start to hear the people around him again. Danny turned to Matt his heart starting to calm down “Y-Yeah?” He stuttered, Matt held two different types of milk in his hands “I said, fat or non-fat?” Danny looked at the two in thought “Uh, non-fat is fine I guess…” Matt nodded and put the non-fat in the cart and put the other back into its freezer. Matt noticed Danny’s heart was unsteady, as if trying to calm itself down, Matt raised an eyebrow “Are you okay, Danny?” Danny nodded “Yeah, I’m fine” Danny’s heart said otherwise but Matt didn’t push any further. When they got home they put all the stuff away in the fridge and both said or did anything else, Danny was just in his room by himself whilst Matt was in the kitchen, going to get a glass of water.

 

Matt drank his water, and sighed afterwards and decided to check on Danny upstairs. As he went up he could hear faint music in the background in Danny’s room, which would likely mean he’s meditating. But still Matt walked in anyways, with no surprise to find Danny was indeed meditating.

 

And he knew why

 

He knew Danny enough to know his habits. Usually when he’s troubled or upset he would meditate, to try to release those thoughts from his mind.

 

Matt sat down on the floor in front of him, hearing every breath Danny would take in and take out. And Matt knew well enough that Danny could sense his presence as he opened his eyes “Hey, Matt. Do you need anything?” Matt sighed “Danny, are you really okay? Whenever you meditate you’re always troubled, or upset. I know you” Danny shook his head “It’s nothing, really. I’m just…Relaxing”

 

“Bullshit, Look. If it has something to do with-“

 

“It has nothing to do with Colleen!” he blurted out. Which he immediately regretted later…

 

“I mean…It’s nothing” Matt narrowed his eyes “Danny, it’s not ‘nothing’ It’s something, and it’s obviously biting at you. It would help you and me, if you would say what’s on your mind. I’m here to help you Danny. That’s why I’m here, so please, let me help you…” Danny looked in Matt’s eyes, unsure if he should or shouldn’t tell him.

 

He trusts Matt 100%, but he just wasn’t ready to tell him...Danny looked away and got up from the floor  

 

“I’m fine”

 

 

**– Someone's moving outside The lights come on and down the drive –**

 

 

Ever since then, Danny has been acting off lately, he would be staying up all night every day, and wouldn’t go to sleep. He could sense Danny’s energy draining, and It didn’t help that he’s been skipping meals. Matt was honestly worried; What Danny was doing wasn’t healthy. He tried talking to him but he wouldn’t respond to anything.

 

But Matt had had enough, he knocked on Danny’s door until he answered

 

“Hey…” Danny said quietly, his voice slightly cracking, Matt furrowed his eyebrows “Look, Danny. You have to rest, or at LEAST eat! What you’re doing is unhealthy for you, you’re starting to worry me” When Danny didn’t say anything Matt sighed “Look, you don’t have to explain to me what’s wrong, just; please…Rest” Danny narrowed his eyes and whispered under his breath “I-I can’t” Matt heard this and raised an eyebrow “Can’t what?” Danny Looked away

 

“Sleep, I can’t sleep…I always see her everywhere, in every corner and in every street, she’s there…I tried to ignore her, but she’s still there” At this point Danny’s voice was slowly starting to rise “Even in my dreams! It just replays the same, goddamn scene! Her in my arms, blood everywhere and-“ Tears started to break through his eyes he cursed under his breath as they started to fall from his cheeks. Matt narrowed his eyes and slowly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Danny in an embrace as Danny started to choke out sobs. Matt stroked Danny’s hair soothingly, and hushed him as he cried in his shoulder. When he was done, he pulled back from the hug while wiping his tears, Matt wanted to pull him back in for a hug, to just stay like that forever but didn’t. Instead he thought of a way to help him

 

“Why don’t I sleep with you for tonight?” Danny bit his lip as he thought about it “If you want, I don’t mind…” Matt smiled and kissed Danny on his forehead

 

And again, the two slept together, only this time

 

Matt was able to sleep…

 

Maybe…

 

That hole in his chest

 

can be refilled…

 

 

 

 

**– I forget you're not here when I close my eyes -**

 

 

**\- Do you still think of me sometimes? –**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this! I decided to make two because I didn't think I would be able to make the third one, so I just decided to do two! Sorry if it took too long! (Also, the song lyrics in this are from the son 'Is it too much to ask?' By Niall Horan, I don't own the song or lyrics.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Boo! This sucks!
> 
> Me: I know, but I made it anyway x_x


End file.
